1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic composite tubular structures and methods of fabricating the same and more particularly to such structures which include as an element thereof a sleeve braided of metallic ribbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubular structures have been fabricated by brading metallic ribbons adhered together by the engagement of the ribbons as woven together. Also, elements of various shapes, such as tubular, have been formed by first weaving ribbons of metal into fabric form then forming the fabric to the shape desired and securing it in such shape with adhesives or self-adhesive tape. Metallic foils have been spirally wound over and under spirally wound kraft paper, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,351. Metallic tapes in combination with laminations of fiber reinforced plastic have also been used in forming tubular structures as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,262 and 3,189,054.